Episode 7302 (25th September 2015)
Plot Chas sits over Robert's lifeless body unable to comprehend what's just happened. In the café, Dan insists the noise was a gunshot but Kerry tries to put it down to a car backfiring. Kerry thinks that it may just be Ashley creating a mystery for the detective theme party goers to solve so Harriet, Bob, Kerry and Dan go to investigate. Aaron comes running into the car park and Chas tells him that Robert is dead so he insists that they must go. Dan finds a weak pulse and gets Aaron to apply pressure to his wound. Victoria and Diane arrive at the scene and immediately suspect Andy may have shot Robert. Over at Tall Trees Cottage, Carly and April watch a horror movie which freaks April out and she rings Marlon. At the bar, Marlon and Chloe dance and flirt but they are interrupted by April's phone call. Chloe gives Marlon her number before he leaves and they kiss. Pete and Moira head up to Butler's Farm expecting to find Ross with a gun. As Marlon gets a taxi home he comes across Paddy walking home. Paddy tells Marlon that he ran out of cash and the taxi driver threw him out at Robblesfield. They wonder what is going on when a police car passes them. Ross checks in on Debbie and tells her that Robert has been shot behind The Woolpack. Ross says that he has come to stay goodbye before he heads off to the airport, and he may never come back. Ross thanks Debbie for being straight with him but Debbie wonders about Moses although Ross insists that Moses would be better off without him. He tells her that he will send money back to help her raise Moses but Debbie insists that money will not raise his son. Ross says if he stays he will end up in prison. Lawrence witnesses the paramedics with Robert and urgently leaves a message on Chrissie's answer phone. Aaron takes Chas into the pub to get a brandy to calm her nerves while Marlon tells Carly off for letting April watch horror movies but Carly insists that it was April who wanted to watch. Carly is surprised to hear Marlon could have picked up a woman in a bar if he had not been called home. Lachlan throws something into a field just as Lawrence is driving by. Lawrence tells Lachlan that they are going to the hospital as Robert has been shot. The doctor urgently treats Robert as Victoria and Diane watch on as Robert goes into cardiac arrest. Victoria firmly believes Andy is responsible for the shooting and wishes she had done something to stop it but Diane assures her that they don't know that Andy is responsible. Everyone is in shock in the pub and Chas frantically changes out of her blood stained clothes. Robert is rushed into surgery while Victoria insists that they cannot tell the police about Andy's phone call but Doug says they must not lie. DS Hart and DC Henry arrive in the pub to talk to Chas but Aaron tells them that she is in a state and doesn't want to talk to them so Paddy suggests that they should come back tomorrow. Chas wonders why Aaron is acting so jumpy but Aaron tells her that she was the last person to see Robert alive so they will try to pin it on her. Moira tells Pete that Robert has been shot and Ross has left as well. Moira assures him that he can now get on with his life as it's over. Lawrence and Lachlan arrive at the hospital but Lawrence is spooked to see DS Hart and DC Henry. Diane tells DS Hart and DC Henry about Andy being missing and how he has a history of depression. Chrissie enters the hospital and wonders what is going on with Robert and asks the doctor what is happening. The doctor tells Robert's family that his operation went well but they are going to keep him in a coma for the time being. Chrissie tells Lawrence and Lachlan that she cannot play the grieving wife and leaves but Lawrence approaches DS Hart and DC Henry and tells them about Andy's anger issues and violent temper. Harriet and Bob clear up the café after the party but Harriet wonders why Bob went to so much trouble for her, although he insists that it was only to help her and Ashley. Ashley finally turns up at the party and insists that he nearly forgot and apologizes to Harriet. After arriving home Lawrence finds the safe open and the gun gone. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton Guest cast *Chloe - Natasha Symms *Paramedic - Charlene James *Police Officer - Andrew Roberts-Palmer *Consultant - Julia Sandiford *Nurse - Lisa Whiteside *DS Hart - Kate Coogan *DC Henry - Sushil Chudasama Locations *The Woolpack - Car park and backroom *Café Main Street - Interior *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Dempsey's bar *Butler's Farm - Kitchen and living room *Robblesfield Way *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and garden *Main Street *Hotten Road *Hotten General Hospital - Accident & Emergency and corridor Notes *Marlon Dingle's taxi driver is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *An additional episode was broadcast at 8.00pm to make up for the missed episode on the 18th September due to ITV's coverage of England vs Fiji in the Rugby World Cup. Notable Dialouge Marlon Dingle: (reading text message) "It's Carly. She let April watch a zombie film and now she can't get her out from under the bed." Paddy Kirk: "Under the bed? Is that not where all the monsters are?" Marlon Dingle: "Mm, well April likes to mix things up." Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns